Don't Let Go
by tehMimo
Summary: [Rei/Mariah] Finally updated after forever...! Hope some of you still like Rei/Mariah! XD Last chapter! And the ending shall shock you... I think... ^^;;; Sorry for the wait!!! Seriously! RxR
1. True Love

Mimi: This is my first Beyblade ficcy. And also my first Rei/Mariah ficcy. Ray or Rei? Well, I'm using his Japanese name here. Can someone tell me Mariah s' Japanese name??? Please! . I heard it was Mao but I want to make sure.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! I don't own anything! Get it? Good, now if I did than I would own Ray. *drools* He's so cute!  
  
Setting: This takes place at the tournament! One night... when Mariah just can't sleep. She wonders why... This tournament is a new one which is in winter and the battle field is more cold than usual.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Rei... I miss you. More than anything.' Mariah started to think. She wondered what it would be like if Rei were still with them. In the White Tigers, they would always work together. And Mariah would probably have confessed her feelings long ago.  
  
"Rei! If you hadn't left, than we'd be together. Even if you didn't love me, I know you'll just learn! I love you Rei! Somehow, I feel you'd understand." Mariah finished her sentence with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Rei. You have to remember. Remember me! I need you Rei. My life is nothing without you.' Mariah talked in her thoughts.  
  
Lee stared at her. 'I knew it! She's thinking about 'him' again! I can't take it anymore!' Lee had always loved Mariah, and thought he had a chance but then Mariah turned him down.  
  
Flashback  
  
Rei had just left. "REI!" Mariah cried and tried to run after him, but Lee just kept her away.  
  
"Mariah..." Lee said softly as Mariah cried. Her hopes of love her gone in a miserable flash. "Mariah, he wasn't worth it. You're just too special for him."  
  
"Why can't you see that I'm not crying!!! And I don't like him as you're thinking!" Mariah said trying to turn her face away. Her pink hair swayed in the wind. "There is nothing special about him. I know that!"  
  
Lee just stared sadly. "Mariah, I love you." Mariah just stared at him in complete shock. "Le-e?" With the tears forming in her eyes, she ran away to her secret place.  
  
They had never talked about ever again. And Lee still felt the same way.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lee just sighed sadly. Mariah was still thinking about Rei and there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
  
*********  
  
Mariah sewed a scarf and thought happily. This is so nice. It reminded her of her first kiss. But also made her sad because of what had happened on that winter day as well.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Okay Mariah, that's enough training for today." Rei said as he gave Mariah her beyblade. Mariah wanted to be as good as Rei in beyblading, so she asked Rei to teach her. And he agreed.  
  
"But... I'm not as good as you yet!" Mariah said trying to get up. She was really tired. Rei sighed softly and helped her up. Mariah stared into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks..." She didn't know what to say next, and neither did Rei. They just stared into each other's eyes, frozen in time.  
  
Rei leaned forward and Mariah could feel his breath, breathing on her cheek. Their faces were so close. Yet their lips had never been more apart! "Rei..." Mariah whispered as she stared into Rei's two golden eyes. She leaned over to him until their lips were touching, and Rei wrapped his arms around Mariah until they were close. Mariah simply wrapped her arms around Rei and kissed him back.  
  
End Flashback  
  
After that, they never talked about it! Rei never mentioned it, he didn't treat her differently, he just acted as nothing ever happened. Which broke Mariah's heart...  
  
Mariah finished the scarf and wrapped herself around it. It had a picture of Driger on it. She was planning to give it to Rei and not say who it was from. It was going to be the best tournament ever!  
  
******************  
  
Mariah sighed sadly. She wanted to say it was her. She wanted Rei to know how she felt. It would have been easier if Rei was still in the White Tigers but now he wasn't. He was part of the 'Bladebreakers'.  
  
'Rei... it's your decision. If you left us and joined them, that must mean that we weren't good enough for you. And I'm not worthy of being loved by you...' Mariah sighed sadly but didn't except tears to race out. 'I know you had to leave. We just weren't good enough for you.'  
  
Mariah ran as she heard foot steps coming. Then there it was! A dead end! She was locked in the Bladebreakers side! She held the scarf and tried to find another door and that's when she saw Tyson.  
  
"What???? Your that girl from the White Tigers! You're Mariah!" Tyson exclaimed as he pointed at her.  
  
Mariah just narrowed her eyes and hissed. Like any White Tiger, she jumped and twirled and landed behind Tyson.  
  
"What the?" Tyson turned around and called, "KENNY! MAX! KAI! CATCH HIM!!!" Kai of course, didn't move an inch but Max and Kenny tried to catch her but she flew like a cat.  
  
"SHE MIGHT HAVE STOLEN SOMETHING!" Kenny yelled trying to grab her but his laptop got in the way.  
  
Max heard the door open and close. Tyson who was at the door screamed, "REI!!!" With that word, Mariah lost concentration on her moves and fell crashing to the floor. She just laid there, unconscious.  
  
*****************  
  
"Is she okay?" Tyson asked Kenny as Kenny tried to wake her up. Kenny shook his head, "This doesn't look good you guys. She's not moving at all. And her breathing is slow, and so is her pulse."  
  
Tyson stared in shock for a minute. "Is she--?" Kenny quickly interrupted and said, "Bite your tongue Tyson! Don't say it!"  
  
Rei's eyes narrowed, and he asked, "What was she doing here?" Tyson thought for a minute and then said... "I don't know!"  
  
Everyone fell. Tyson just rubbed his head and said, "What?"  
  
Max stood up and said, "We don't even know what she stole! But I did see her carrying this scarf. It looked green and had Driger on it. Rei looked really surprised, "Driger? My bit beast?"  
  
Max took something from under Mariah's arm and showed it to them. It was a long emerald green scarf with Driger on it. Rei's eyes turned even wider. 'Driger? But why did she have that?'  
  
Suddenly, Lee and Kevin burst into the room. "HEY!" Tyson said angrily as he stood up and glared. "You're not suppose to be here!"  
  
Lee sneered and said, "Well neither is she!" Lee said, pointing to Mariah who Rei was shaking. "She's too good for you Rei!" Rei immediately let go of the pink haired girl.  
  
Lee's eyes narrowed and Kevin went up to pick Mariah up. "She didn't even say she was coming! And she wouldn't forget to tell us!"  
  
Tyson just glared and said, "How would you know?" Lee smirked as Kevin brought Mariah to Lee. Mariah stirred and was starting to wake up.  
  
"Mariah!"  
  
"What?" Mariah started to get up and looked around her. She was still in the Bladebreakers side. "What happened?" Mariah asked looking at Lee, and then noticed Rei who was staring weirdly.  
  
"What were you doing here?" Rei asked kneeling down to Mariah. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath. She blushed and turned away. Thankfully, no one noticed!  
  
"I-I was just... surfing around... Nothing big..." Mariah answered, trying to avoid his gaze.  
  
Rei didn't believe that for a second, but it was too late, Mariah and Lee were gone, as well was Kevin.  
  
**************  
  
'I totally embarrassed myself in from of Rei today!' Mariah thought as she came out of the bathroom in a towel. It was pink of course, just like all of her other stuff. Her pink hair wasn't wrapped though, she just let it to dry.  
  
Mariah got dressed and went outside, she needed to think about being a White Tiger... it made her feel completely out of Rei's reach.  
  
Mariah walked to a spring where she found to be the best place to think. Suddenly, she heard foot steps. "Who's there?" Mariah called out, defending herself.  
  
"Mariah?" the voice said in the shadow. "Huh? How do you---? Rei?!?!?!?" Mariah suddenly called out surprised to hear the voice of her secret loved one.  
  
Rei stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "That's my name! And don't you forget it!" Mariah smiled, almost floating. 'How can I forget your name?' Of course, she didn't say it out loud or anything.  
  
Mariah then asked, "Why are you here?" Rei chuckled and said, "I could be asking you the very same question."  
  
"I was just here to think." Mariah said turning to the water, staring into the glittering surface. "About what?" Rei said, trying to remember the old Mariah, the one who couldn't keep anything away from him.  
  
"Rei... This isn't like the old days. I can't tell you anything anymore. If Lee---" Mariah was cut short when Rei put both of his hands on Mariah's shoulder. "Mariah, you always said that you could trust me. Tell me... you've been spacing out quite a bit nowadays."  
  
Mariah blushing and turned to face Rei, to tell him that with Lee, she couldn't do anything but say bad thing about Rei. But the instance she looked into Rei's two golden eyes, she felt like she was a shy little girl again. Like the first time Rei taught her to beyblade. It just made her feel... strange.  
  
"Rei..." Rei just stared into her eyes as well. It was like stuck in time, except Rei knew what was going on. And so did Mariah. 'Oh my gosh. I'm gonna kiss Rei. The first boy I ever loved. But Lee... he'll kick me out of the White Tigers of he ever sees this!' Then almost being enchanted by Rei, she just thought, 'Oh, he'll never find out!' And that sealed the deal. She tip toed and leaned against Rei's body and they kissed.  
  
Rei felt like he couldn't control himself. He just felt like he had to kiss Mariah. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Mariah was enjoying this. She had wanted to kiss Rei ever since their first kiss, but since he never mentioned it, she had never got a chance to say how she felt. She wrapped her arms around Rei's neck as he pulled her closer.  
  
"TRAITORS!" Lee's voice surrounded the outside walls. Rei and Mariah pulled away in an instance. While Mariah gasped for air, Rei's hands stayed on her shoulders not letting her go.  
  
Lee appeared out of no where, glaring at the two. They were very close. "Rei! Mariah?! How could you? Mariah... following Rei to the Bladebreakers."  
  
Mariah finally caught some air and also caught the words Lee said. "I AM NOT! I am loyal to the White Tigers!" Lee sneered and said, "You call 'sticking your face with a bladebreaker' loyal? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"  
  
Mariah was hurt. She didn't mean to kiss Rei. He was just so temping. With his golden eyes and his dark, silky, black hair. And most of all, she loved him.  
  
"But I--- I can explain!" Mariah said turning to Lee away from Rei's grasp. Lee just turned away and said, "Sorry Mariah, but you're no longer part of the White Tigers." Rei's eyes shot wide and Mariah gasp and tears started come out of her eyes.  
  
"No! You can't!" Mariah cried trying to convince Lee that she was no traitor. But of course, Lee wasn't convinced. "Mariah, you were on Rei's side all along, now being in love with him just makes it worst!"  
  
Mariah's vision was so blurry that she couldn't see clearly anymore. "LEE! PLEASE!" Lee turned his back on her and said, "See you later Traitor! We'll cancel your name from our team!"  
  
Mariah collapsed on the floor, still crying. Rei finally past his shock and hugged Mariah. "Mariah..." He whispered into her ear and sighed softly. Mariah instantly hugged Rei and hung on to him.  
  
Rei made a little spot for them to sleep. Mariah did not want to be with the White Tigers anymore if they were so mean. And Rei didn't want to leave Mariah. So he made a little place under a tree and wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
"REI!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tyson yelled when he woke up. Of course he didn't wake up by himself, that would be impossible! Kenny woke him up saying that Rei was gone, without even a note!  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny ran outside, while Kai just walked behind them. "REI!" They ran around everywhere until they saw Rei... and Mariah?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
Rei was holding Mariah and Mariah was sleeping. Rei looked more like meditating than sleeping. But he had a smile on his face.  
  
"REI!!!" Tyson screamed almost breaking everyone's ear drum. Rei instantly soke up with eyes wide. "Tyson? Did your grandpa ever tell you not to wake people up with screams? You could've hurt people's ears!"  
  
Tyson just stared and said, "Why is Mariah here? BESIDE YOU?" Rei looked below him and saw Mariah snuggled up to him. Her pink hair flying in this morning cool fresh air. "Last night... Lee kicked her out of the White Tigers... I don't know what to do! It's all my fault!"  
  
"Rei, you can't say it's your fault just because Mariah got kicked out." Max said with Kenny nodding behind them. "But it is my fault. Lee caught me and Mariah kissing last night..." Rei explained with the last sentence in a low voice.  
  
******************************************  
  
Mimi: Yes I am leaving it there! Yes short. But it was the best I could do for chapter one... do you think I should continue? It's gonna get sappy later on. This is only the prologue! Kind of... ^^||  
  
Rei: ^^ I just love stories about me!  
  
Mimi: -_-.. Please review and please no flames! 


	2. No Memories

Mimi: Hheehehhehehehe  
  
Rei: *nervous look* what are you gonna do to me?  
  
Mimi: huh? Nothing!  
  
Rei: sure...  
  
Mariah: REI!!! *pounces on him like a cat* ^^  
  
Rei: X.x  
  
Mimi: O.O..... ^^  
  
Mariah: I LOVE REI!!!  
  
Mimi: ........  
  
Notes:  
  
K-Chan: I love your Rei/Mariah ficcy! Please continue it soon!  
  
************************************************************  
  
"YOU KISSED HER?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?" Tyson said standing up almost knocking over Max and Kenny.  
  
"I don't regret it..." Rei said, refusing to look at Tyson. Instead, he looked at Mariah who was still sleeping soundly. She was holding on to Rei and her lips were a strawberry colour that looked sweet.  
  
Tyson just said, "Oh, Rei... Bring her in than. It's winter after all! Your just lucky you didn't freeze to death!"  
  
Max and Kenny were laughing now, "Hey Tyson! You sound just like my mom!" Max said, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Mariah finally started to stir. "Urg... Who's making all that noise?" she said without even opening her eyes.  
  
"Mariah wake up." Rei said in a soft and sweet voice while nudging Mariah. Mariah finally opened her eyes and stared. "Oh, hi Rei... were you making all that noise?"  
  
Rei smiled and said, "No... It was Tyson. But now that you're awake... let's go get something to eat." Mariah lazily got up and crashed back down on Rei.  
  
"MARIAH! Get off!" Rei said blushing madly, especially when his team mates were there. Mariah purred and rubbed her head against Rei's chest.  
  
"Ooooooooo lovers..." Max commented with a smirk. "How cute." Mariah finally got up and said, "I better get my name off of the White Tigers." And she sadly walked away.  
  
"Mariah! I'm coming too!" Rei said following her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her pink hair.  
  
***********  
  
"Mariah... I'm giving you another chance to join the White Tigers. But only if you dump your boyfriend." Lee said, turning his back on Mariah.  
  
Rei was stunned. He had the perfect life for only a few hours! Rei frowned and turned to Mariah.  
  
"I'll give you a week. But you have to make up your mind." Mariah frowned and turned to Rei who was about to leave. "Rei!"  
  
"Rei! Where are you going?" Mariah asked as she finally caught up to her boyfriend. "Rei!" "Mariah, I know you're gonna choose the White Tigers. It's like your family. So you don't have to make up excuses to me!"  
  
"Rei... I love you with all my heart and more," Mariah started while blushing, she had never confessed that in front of him, "And I'll never let you go."  
  
"You mean that?" Rei said, turning around blushing as well. Mariah nodded. Rei didn't know how to say thanks or his feelings. He just ran over to Mariah and wrapped his arms around her. And he pressed his lips against her strawberry lips. She was still blushing but Rei couldn't tell.  
  
Finally, after ten or so minutes, someone said, "Okay, break it up, break it up!" Mariah was still red in the face, while Rei was still holding on to her. They let go of each others lips and looked at the speaker.  
  
It was Max. He was smiling... okay really smiling! His blonde hair waved and he said, "What do you guys do other than kissing?"  
  
Rei just smiled and dragged Mariah to somewhere private. Max just followed them while saying, "HEY!!! CAN I SEE? I WON'T TELL!"  
  
***********  
  
"Where's Rei?" Tyson said getting annoyed, Rei wasn't here at the tournament. The battle was almost going to start. Lee was up first and he was getting annoyed and angry that Mariah wasn't here yet. 'I bet she's with Rei.'  
  
Suddenly, Rei came dragging Mariah behind him, and finally Mariah got her grip, she went to the White Tigers side.  
  
"Where were you Rei?!?!?!?" Tyson demanded, getting up and shaking his fist. "I was with Mariah." Rei answered coolly. Tyson just stared, dumbfounded.  
  
Then he realized that he was up! "AHHH!" Tyson screamed and got his beyblade, while jumping into the battle field.  
  
It was Lee. Lee was mad, and I mean really mad, just because Rei was now with Mariah and not him.  
  
((Sorry but I don't write battle scenes))  
  
**************************  
  
Of course... Dragoon won(like always... -_-). Max and Gary were up next, and... well, Max just finished a bag of sugar on his own... So let's just say he was a 'little' over the top.  
  
"YAY!!! LET'S BATTLE! YEP YEP! LETS GET IT ON! COME ON!!!! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAYYOU KNOW???" a hyper Max screamed as he jumped up and down.  
  
Gary stepped back as Max jumped around and made a fool of himself. "SUGAR IS THE ANSWER!!!! AYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY" Gary sweat dropped and said, "GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
Suddenly, Max fell from the ceiling and his beyblade went spinning into the ring!!! Everyone was. O.o  
  
And the battle began. ((Weird...)) Max was still sugar high so he just jumped around and cried, "GO DRACIEL! KNOCK EM DOWN!! THEN WE CAN GET MORE SUGAR!!!"  
  
And like Max was Draciel, Draciel started to go hyper!!! The blade jumped back and forth until it knocked Gary's beyblade into the dirt.. And the crowd was O.o  
  
********************  
  
"Ow... My hair..." Max whined as his sugar went down and he was rubbing his head sadly since his hair was now a big mess.  
  
Now it was Rei and Mariah's turn to battle... Rei wanted to let Mariah win of course, but he knew he couldn't let the team down.  
  
"Hey Mariah, I'm not gonna go easy on you!" Rei said smirking, but giving Mariah a little wink.  
  
Mariah smiled and said, "Well, I'm not going to go easy on you either!" and the match began.  
  
After the battle, (Rei won, 2:1) Lee was really upset because he thought Mariah had let Rei win. "Mariah! Why didn't you beat him!?!?!?" Lee said as Kevin agreed.  
  
"Well, he was just too good for me!" Mariah said innocently, faking a little guilty look, "he just hit me! And I didn't know what to do!"  
  
Lee growled, he knew she was faking. He glared at her, making Mariah wince in shame. 'Maybe I did let Rei win.'  
  
**************************  
  
Rei walked outside to get some fresh air. For some reason, he thought night time was the best to clear your thoughts. So he stood there, all alone, gazing at the moon. 'Wow... I never thought we'd win. But I guess... we did.' He felt bad for Mariah.  
  
"Hey... what are you doing here all alone?" a voice broke into Rei's thoughts. He turned around to find Mariah staring at him with her golden eyes.(yes she has golden eyes too.) "What's wrong?" Rei just looked down and said, "Well, just thinking."  
  
"You can't keep stuff from me!" Mariah said, smiling and hugging his arm. Rei pulled the arm back, but wrapped it around Mariah's shoulder. "I just thought are you sure you want to give up the White Tigers?"  
  
Mariah smiled sadly, "They're like my family, but I---I love you too much- to.. Give you up." Mariah said, blushing madly. Rei smiled above her, and wrapped his other arm around her. "I love you too Mariah..." That was the first time he'd ever said that. Mariah blushed and wrapped her arms around him as well.  
  
"I can't help but feel that your not sure of this relationship..." Rei said pulling away staring into Mariah's eyes.  
  
Mariah just tugged Rei's arm, and said, "I love you! But what do you have to say for that...?" Rei smiled 'I guess I was just worried...' Then he said, "Well... I have nothing to say..." But then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Mariah giggled in the kiss(Can they do that? I mean I never kissed anyone before so how would I know?).  
  
"Hey Mariah, can you stay here?" Rei asked, after the kiss. "I---I can't... I have to go to sleep...I'm really tired. What's wrong?" Mariah asked, sensing Rei needed her to stay to feel better.  
  
"Oh... uh nothing. Do--- er... you want to sleep in my room?" Rei asked, blushing really red. Mariah looked surprised, but pleased. "Okay." And Rei led the way.  
  
*************  
  
((Yes they get their own rooms this time. And no they're not gonna do anything..sick.))  
  
Mariah slid under the covers and closed her eyes. Rei's scent was nice, and very enchanting. Rei smiled and slid under the covers as well. He hugged her to keep her warmer. But he stared out the window, still thinking what other tournament was going next.  
  
Rei finally fell asleep, holding Mariah. And he dreamed of Mariah too. 'I guess true love is different...' the thought went through his mind all night.  
  
**********  
  
"THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD SLEEP!" Tyson said as he woke up smiling broadly. Max, who was still tired because of the sugar, and Kenny who was still sleeping because of staying up late fixing blades.  
  
Finally, after all of Tyson's yelling, Max, Kenny and Kai woke up. Of course, Kai woke up at 5:00 am... They stopped at Rei's room to wake him up when the door opened. But it wasn't Rei...  
  
"Mariah!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?" Everyone(except Kai) screamed and almost fell back. Kai's eyes were wide and confused.  
  
"Huh?" Mariah said, sleepily but then eyes turned wide and said, "Uh oh!" Not only that, but the guys noticed that she was wearing her night gown, which for some strange reason, was pink and white.  
  
Suddenly, before things could get any worse, Rei came out in his black boxers and a white T-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and stared.. "What?"  
  
***********  
  
Rei was still being teased by his team mates because of this morning. "Rei! Tell us! What did you guys do?"  
  
Rei blushed madly and snapped, "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" And Tyson went flying.  
  
Rei got mad and decided to go look for Mariah. But he didn't know that Mariah was in deeper trouble than he was...  
  
*************  
  
"Mariah? Where were you last night??? And how come we only saw you in the morning but you weren't in your room?" Lee yelled, half asking, glaring as well.  
  
Mariah winced and looked at the floor. She wasn't going to admit she spend the night with Rei. "I---I was just wondering..." Lee of course didn't believe that and said, "FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT? IN YOUR PAJAMA'S?"  
  
"I saw her walking out of Rei's bedroom with Rei!" Kevin blabbed out, he just couldn't keep anything to himself!  
  
Mariah suddenly sensed Lee's eye wincing... he was madder than Mariah thought he would be...  
  
"MARIAH?????? DID YOU SPEND THE NIGHT WITH REI????" Lee said, grabbing her arm and yanking her.  
  
Rei walked into the room expecting Mariah there but found Lee hurting her. "HEY! Let her go!" and ran up to Mariah and Lee, hit Lee and grabbed Mariah away from them.  
  
"Rei!" Mariah said as she turned to see her savior. "Mariah! Are you okay?" Mariah nodded but winced when Rei touched her arm. "You're hurt." Rei responded worried.  
  
Suddenly, Lee grabbed Rei's arm and kicked Rei in the stomach. Rei fell to the floor but not before saying, "Damn." Mariah ran to Rei and tried to help him up, but Lee was really for another kick.  
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Rei jumped up, flipped and kicked Lee, and knocked him unconscious.  
  
Rei was still panting, and he was still bruised. He called out in pain as he fell to the floor. "Rei!!!" Mariah came kneeling and holding Rei. Rei coughed up some blood and had to go. It turned out that Lee had punched him as well.  
  
****************  
  
Rei was much better. And he was hungry too. The whole Bladebreaker team, plus Mariah were in Rei's room, keeping him company. Mariah sat beside Rei on his bed still pampering him.  
  
"I told you Mariah! I'm fine!" Rei said, as Mariah tried to change his bandage. But Rei secretly, did enjoy the attention. He loved Mariah and he wanted her to be close to him, always... Mariah sighed and said, "Okay..." Rei blushed and then shook it off.  
  
"Max, past the sushi..." Tyson said, as he gulped down five bowls of rice with chicken. Mariah watched as Tyson ate sloppy and got so many stains on his shirt, you wouldn't know what colour he was wearing earlier!  
  
Mariah put down her bowl and her face of full of disgust. 'Ugh... boys eat so sloppy!' "Hey Mariah... what's wrong?" Mariah turned to see Rei stare at her. "Oh hey Rei... I was just thinking how icky Tyson eats... I don't feel like eating anymore." Rei smiled a little and his eyes squinted softly, which was so cute to Mariah!  
  
Mariah decided to go. "Hey Rei. I got to take a little walk... you want to walk with me?" Rei smiled, "Sure." 'I'll get to spend some time with her at least!'  
  
*************  
  
Mariah smiled as she leaned on Rei's shoulder. The moon was out and the sky was filled with stars. "Mariah, what are you going to do? You know that the White Tigers are never going to forget 'us'." Mariah sighed sadly. "I know, but I don't want to think about now." Rei smiled and said, "Okay then..."  
  
Rei just pulled Mariah closer to him and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. And for Rei, it's always the same... his arms around her waist. Rei leaned in Mariah 's direction, causing her to fall a little.  
  
After ten minutes, they pulled apart, gasping for air. Rei smiled. He liked being with Mariah. He felt that he was addict to her.  
  
Mariah smiled and said, "I have to go... bye." And she left. Rei smiled. He just couldn't get his lips off.  
  
**************  
  
Rei walked down the hall. It was a nice morning. Not sunny though not rainy! He smiled to himself. Yes, it was about Mariah again. 'That girl could really put a spell on you...' and with a yawn, he decided to check on Mariah.  
  
He walked to the White Tigers side, trying to avoid any signs of Lee or Kevin. Gary was okay, he was nice, but Rei couldn't say the same about Lee or Kevin!  
  
Suddenly, Rei tripped on something just as Mariah came in. Rei slipped and fell down a stairs((STAIRS??? I have the worst ideas...)) and hit himself on the head...  
  
"REI!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Mariah rushed down and went to his side. Tyson finally came with Max and Kenny after Mariah screamed for them.  
  
************  
  
Things were looking bad. Rei didn't wake up and his body was bruised more than ever. All Mariah did was cry. No one could make her feel better, except for Rei.  
  
Suddenly, to everyone's happiness, Rei's eye's opened and he saw a pink haired girl looking straight at him. Then he caught a glimpse of everyone else.  
  
Before he could say anything, Mariah hugged him and yelled, "Don't ever scare me like that again Rei!!!"  
  
Rei just looked in confuse. "Excuse me... who are you and who's this Rei?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mimi: Yep! That was short... I guess. On the Microsoft Word it says 8 pages. Is that short??????? *cries* I want to thanks you for all the reviews. And Mari... you don't have to review that much! ^^|| but I totally agree as well. There's WAY too many Rei/Kai ficcys.  
  
I mean, Rei and Kai???? That's way off! Just wait till my best friend hears this! She's in love with Kai! I like Kai, but I do prefer Rei...  
  
UGH! I hate shounen-ai ficcys!!! Well... I read on of YGO and it was funny... but anyway, that isn't the point. There's just too many Kai/Rei ficcys nowadays so I'm gonna write a lot of Rei/Mariah ficcys. And I advise you all Rei/Mariah fans to write about them!!!  
  
Oh, and Black Magician Girl, write another Rei/Mariah ficcy. Once a White Tiger, Always a White Tiger, was just so sad!!!  
  
Review please... 


	3. Memories Back

Mimi: The forgotten memory thing is not the plot of the story. There's going to be lot's of plots. One long one is going to be in this chapter, or the next one. It's going to be hard to type to!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean???" demanded Mariah. "I mean, I don't know who you are or why you're here." Rei said confused. Mariah gasped. She was heartbroken.  
  
Rei was just staring at her. "Am I suppose to know you?" Mariah started to cry. All the others decided to leave them alone for a while.  
  
Mariah wrapped her arms around Rei and cried on him. Rei was smiling. 'This girl is so pretty, I hope I know her better than I think...'  
  
Mariah kissed Rei without warning. Rei could feel her sweet lips on him and he thought it was nice. And of course, he kissed back  
  
Rei opened his eyes and stared at her. He smiled... "Mariah... er... Where am I?"  
  
Mariah, who was surprised, said, "But... you just lost your memory... and you didn't know who I was!!!"  
  
Rei just looked as confused as ever, but then he smiled. "You're my one and only." Then, he leaned and kissed her softly.  
  
Mariah smiled. There was something going on here, but at least Rei remembered everything and still loved her. 'Of course, then again, why wouldn't he?'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mariah smiled and leaned her head on Rei's shoulder. This was their first real date. Lee was still really mad but Mariah loved Rei. But she also wanted to stay in the White Tigers.  
  
Rei sighed softly and kissed the top of Mariah's nose. "What's wrong?" he breathed, gathering all her scents. Mariah smiled and said, "Nothing."  
  
Rei was a bit confused when he realized he was in the hospital... And the fact that he didn't remember anything and that he woke up with Mariah kissing him...  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Rei looked above. Mariah, who was looking at the ground, was terribly confused. She had wanted to go back to the White Tigers... and she had to tell Rei.  
  
"Rei?" Rei turned around and smiled gently at her. "Yes?" Mariah didn't want to hurt Rei so she just said, "Nothing... Just forget about it."  
  
Rei was worried, "Are you alright?" Mariah didn't want to tell Rei that she wanted to be in the White Tigers, knowing Rei, he would probably break them up and tell her to return to the White Tigers.  
  
Mariah just nodded but refused to face him. That's when Rei knew that things weren't going to be the same. She had refused to look at him there must be something wrong. "Mariah?" But Mariah just kept shaking her head and Rei could tell that she was hiding something.  
  
"Mariah! You got to tell me! Is there something wrong?" Mariah finally faced him and he noticed that her eyes were brimmed with tears. But she would not say a word.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Rei was confused. 'Mariah's hiding something. I could tell. But what?' Rei's head looked down sadly and sighed. They were at the lunch meet. The two final teams have to eat there just to celebrate.  
  
Mariah decided to tell Rei and everyone her decision. Her choice, her life, and her heart. "Everyone... I----- I decided to break up with Rei!" She said, almost whispering. But the room froze, so that meant everyone heard. Rei was so shocked that he couldn't stop the tears from his eyes. Lee and Kevin were the only ones looking pleased. Gary was sad like the rest, because Gary had a heart...  
  
Mariah stared sadly at Rei and said, "Don't look at me like that. It's over!" Rei just ran from the room, and Mariah walked away to the other side.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Mariah walked slowly around the place. No she didn't like the fact of breaking up with Rei. And she didn't even mean to! But was Rei accepting it???  
  
Tyson ran up to her and said, "Why did you do that?" Mariah blinked her tears out. "I didn't really mean it..." Tyson looked angry, "Rei is crying! He doesn't want to admit that he can't live with out you!" Mariah just ran. She wanted to make things better! She regretted everything she ever said.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks, fighting herself not to cry. She finally fell to the wall and cried, curled up and sobbing silently.  
  
Rei was in his room, and suddenly felt a lot more pain than before. 'Is Mariah crying too?' he thought but then shook his head, 'It was her decision!' But he knew it was Mariah's pain, so he decided to look for her, and the truth.  
  
Rei did find Mariah. Curled up miserable and crying. He didn't want to see her like this. "Mariah!" and he saw Mariah's tears. Rei bent down but did not touch her. He knew wouldn't be good. 'Mariah...' his mind was screaming for the truth.  
  
Mariah stared at him, still brimmed with tears she finally said, "Hi..." Rei was stunned. After all this crying, even when he was there, all she could say was 'hi...?' He didn't get it.  
  
Rei finally took hold of Mariah's hand and lifted her up. Mariah smiled silently, knowing that there was still a place in Rei's heart where she was. Since it was her mistake she knew she had to fix it, but how? She didn't have the courage to say, "I can't live without you!" She wasn't that kind of girl. She was the kind of girl who would stand her ground no matter what! She'd never surrender to love! Or she thought she wouldn't.  
  
"Mariah? Are you okay?" Rei asked, very concerned about why Mariah was crying. Mariah turned away and ran! 'I can't let my feelings get in my way ever again!'  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sighing sadly, Rei curled up just like Mariah did before. He was in his room, trying to forget Mariah's words. But how could anyone forget them? The heartbreaking words of Mariah. What had he done wrong?  
  
Mariah was thinking of the words she was going to say. Yes, she had decided to be with Rei again, but still, the White Tigers were her family. 'No! I can't think back! I've made my decision!' She almost pulled her pink hair out. She stood by the fire place((yes she has one!!! It is winter!)) and sighed. She really didn't know what to do.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mimi: Ooooo guess what??? Next chapter, it's going to be Mariah who gets hurt, but she doesn't lose her memories... but please stay toon anyway.  
  
Very short chapter, but you know what? It took me days just to think of it!!! DAYS!!! So anyway, I wanted to know if you readers would want a fic about Kai. He's my fav. Bishie, and I just wanted to write about him.  
  
And I also wanted to ask if you guys know what TENCHI FOREVER is... I think it's suppose to be a movie, but I don't know anything about it, except it's a sad love story. Anyone know? Please tell me in your review!  
  
Oh yea! And one more thing for extra. Did you know that when Kai goes to sleep he washed that blue triangles off his face? It's like face paint, it's not a family tradition thing, he just likes it... ^^|| weird. I got that from my Beyblade Manga. He's not as cute when the triangles are gone though... 


	4. It Was my FaultPart One

Mimi: Sorry I haven't updated for like.... 100000000 YEARS!!! I'm just upset because everyone is starting to like K/M. ¬¬ I'LL HATE EVERYONE WHO EVEN LIKES THAT COUPLE!!!!  
  
Kai: O.O  
  
Mimi: Don't start  
  
Kai: ^-^  
  
Mimi: Kai's don't smile  
  
Kai: -_- how's this?  
  
Mimi: better, but you better shut up as well!  
  
Kai: *cringes*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mariah cried silently as she stared into the dark room. She was leaving her room to go and visit Rei. 'Rei, please forgive me!' Mariah had made her decision. She wanted Rei back, it had been an entire week since they've broke up and she was feeling desperate for Rei.  
  
She stepped down the dark hall, fearing the silence would break her. Suddenly, she heard foot steps and then heard a familiar voice in the distance. "Mariah???" Mariah turned around to find the black haired boy standing behind her. "Omg! REI!!!!!" Mariah knew she shouldn't have done what she done, but she did. She took a leap and jumped(more like glomped) Rei.  
  
Rei was so surprised, he was just coming back from the bathroom and been 'glomped' by his ex-girlfriend. "Mariah..." He blushed as he looked down on Mariah hugging him. Mariah turned 50 shades of red and stood up, the marble floor had looked very interesting to her all of a sudden.  
  
Mariah started to look up at him, she found his eyes very hypnotic. Rei lifted her chin and they just stared. It seemed like forever, but Rei was getting more and more sad as he stared into her eyes, fearing that she didn't care. "Why?" He whispered. Sad, and his eyes crying for an answer. 'Because I'm a selfish cat with a lonely heart! I'm stupid and weak without you!' Mariah wanted to say but couldn't. Instead, she turned around and faced the entrance/exit of the hall. And ran.  
  
"Mariah!!!" It was the last thing she heard before the strong winter wind blew her up, and she came crashing down!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It has been a whole week, but Mariah still hasn't woken up. Rei's face was white as a ghost, thought he would not show it. He looked at Mariah every now and then. Her face was white as well, and her breath was rapid. The doctors say she has a slight coma and she will be fine, but there was a problem.  
  
Rei ran around the place, just to clear his clouded mind. He stopped to look at his pink haired angel, she hasn't really moved, and she looked paler everyday.  
  
'I wonder what is she thinking...'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mariah stood between the lines of life and death. Not knowing what to choose, she just stood there, hoping someone would choose for her.  
  
Mariah had her reasons for being stubborn! So she was curled there, head in her knees, wanting an answer. Her life was on the line. Suddenly, a broke of wind blew her long pinkish hair towards the dark side. Mariah let out a high pitched scream.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Mariah had been sent back to her room, the doctors said she might snap out of the coma in a few days. The doctors also said she's in the coma because it was her choice, so it was up to Mariah to get out before she dies.  
  
It was 2:00am, everyone was sleeping. Rei was sleeping on his side. His eye brows looked frustrated even when he slept, he was very, very worried about Mariah.  
  
Kai was well... the way he always was. Sleeping with his arms folded and grumpy.  
  
Tyson who fell on the floor one hour after he fell asleep, was snoring and dreaming of cakes, ice cream, and some more desserts.  
  
Kenny, who was suppose to be fixing beyblades, dozed of a few minutes ago, with Dizzi trying to get him up.  
  
Max was sleeping, with a smile on his face. He was trying to think of a way to wake Mariah up so Rei wouldn't be so down for the world championships.  
  
All of the White Tigers were sleeping, worried about Mariah. Little did they know, the pink haired beyblader was in a even worst nightmare!  
  
When everyone was sleeping, the high pitched dream scream came, almost breaking Kenny's glasses... actually they did break his glasses, causing him to fall down.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone ran to Mariah's room, Rei got there first of course, dead worried.  
  
Mariah was in her bed, eyes squeezed so tight, no light could go through. Then, she started to cry, and scream some littler screams, but she looked in so much pain.  
  
When everyone finally snapped out of the terror, they stared at Rei. Who didn't look like he was okay at all!  
  
Rei stood there, frozen, like he didn't feel or see or even sense anything! It was back to the past...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mimi: I'm gonna end it there...  
  
Mariah: WAIT!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO ME????  
  
Rei: ^-^  
  
Mariah: ¬¬  
  
Rei: ^-^  
  
Mariah: ¬¬ boys... ever understand them...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Rei went back into his past. He saw it.  
  
The little Rei grabbed little Mariah's hand and ran. "Mariah come on! They're going to catch up!"  
  
Mariah winced and yelled, "Why do I have to run! You're the one who stole the flowers!!!"  
  
Little Rei had picked flowers out of the emperors private garden, and the whole army was going after him(just because of flowers... ¬¬)  
  
Rei looked at her with his big golden eyes forming fake tears, and no girl could resist that.  
  
Finally, when Rei and Mariah thought they lost them, they sat below a tree and started to stare at the violets Rei picked.  
  
They were a soft colour of blue and purple, there was no wind to blow them around, so they looked very beautiful.  
  
Suddenly, the flowers shuddered. Rei stood up along with Mariah to find the army still after them. 'Uh oh!' And they ran!  
  
But finally, the army caught up to them and surrounded them and told them to give up. And then they'd have to go see the emperor. It turns out, they weren't even REAL flowers. They were some weird secret weapon, that by picking them out, it has been broken.  
  
Then the army/government asked who did that, Rei was about to confess, when mariah stood in the way and said she did it.  
  
After that, all Rei knew was that she came home tearful, bruised and had been banned from anywhere near the emperor or his palace for 5 years.  
  
Rei had done everything he could to make it up to her. And she tried to smile, but it always faded away.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Mimi: Now I'm ending it! This next few chapters will be down memory lane. The dark memories anyway. Now the next time I update will probably be sooner than last time... since I'm getting used to K/M...  
  
Max: What are you talking about? You still scream whenever you see one  
  
Mimi: ....... Do not..  
  
Max: ¬¬  
  
Rei: WHEN IS THE VAMPIRE FIC GONNA UPDATE!!!?  
  
Mimi: Oh... After I upload this.  
  
Rei: ¬¬ And start writing it..  
  
Mimi: *shrinks* I was getting to that! Oh! That reminds me! The vampire fic is gonna be rated R, because of the blood sucking and so on....  
  
Mariah: ^-^  
  
Mimi: Forget it! You're not making out with Rei until the end  
  
Mariah: =(  
  
Rei: :3  
  
Mariah: ^^ *glomps Rei*  
  
Mimi: ¬¬ So anyway, please review, and loyal(I hope you are anyway) R/M fans, what do you think of K/M? . Evil, that's what I think. 


	5. Don't Let Go

^^ OMG! Its great to be back! *huggies all reviewers* .... Actually, I don't really have a lot to say except.. I'M SO SORRY!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! *CRIES* 

But if you must yell at me, yell at me or chat with me on MSN and AIM/AOL! ^^ Online everyday, cause I've got nothing else better to do! Oh, and I think my writing's improved... o_O Is it possible?! ... So read for yourself... oh, and I don't except you to forgive me, but I was close to removing this fic. 

* * * 

Putting his hand on Mariah's pale hand, he stared at the body in front of him. Was this the same gentle, warming soul that had brought him so much happiness before? Because now, her lively skin had turned pale and as white as a ghost, Rei even thought that her hair had paled into a light pink. He couldn't stand to see his girlfriend like this. His anger was rising every second Mariah was just lying there, no life shining on her skin. 

Suddenly, Rei smashed his hand down and ran out the hospital door. He grabbed the doctor by the collar of his coat and stuck him to the wall while everyone rushed over. 

"TELL ME! WHEN IS SHE GOING TO WAKE?!" The fiesty boy growled angrily as Tyson rushed over to stop him. 

"REI! CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT GOING TO BRING MARIAH BACK..." Tyson was shocked about what he had just said. "Rei... she's not going to make it... Kenny says her skin is white and cold already... she's gone." 

Rei fell to the ground, not uttering a word, but Tyson could hear his hiccups and tiny sobs. "No... Tys-Tyson... Y-You're wrong! She... Mariah... she's still here!!!" 

The hat/cap wearing boy sat down next to his friend. "Rei... I knew it was going to take a while for you to accept it... but she's gone." And he touched his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry." 

Rei slapped Tyson's hand away. "No! You're wrong!" He turned to Tyson with fresh tears still forming in his eyes. He pushed Tyson aside and tried to stand, but the pressure was too much, he fell to his knees yet again in dispare. "Tyson... I- I don't know what I'm going to do." 

"I'm sorry... But she is gone." The doctor, who had escaped Rei's wrath, came back from Mariah's room, keeping a distance from Rei, afraid he might 'strike' again. 

Rei shook his head, and stood up with his love for Mariah. "No..." He said softly, almost kind. "She's not. I believe she's not." 

The White Tigers, Bladebreakers[excluding Rei], and the doctor looked at each other. "We'll give your friend some time... but tomorrow, we're gonna have to burn her. 

* * * 

"Oh Mariah... wake up. I know this is just a big act... please wake up and stop them from burning your beauty. I love you, Mariah." Rei leaned down and kissed her hand. Tears started forming in Rei's eyes' he was starting to believe what everyone was telling him. But he couldn't, because somewhere deep down, Mariah was alive. Still alive as she's always been, but no one knows it except for Rei.**__**

**_Mariah's Mind_****__**

_ "Ugh... no... I can't hold on much longer!" The pink haired girl was hanging from a cliff, her hair dangled as her face was covered with dust. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She'd never got to say good bye to Rei. She wanted to be with Rei. She knew the truth now, she wanted to be alive, she **needed **to be alive. Rei needed her and she needed Rei.___

_ Mariah's bleeding hand was starting to give in. "PLEASE! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE!!!" Suddenly, her tears started to run upwards as she noticed that she was now falling. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Her eyes squished shut as she felt herself dying, the remaining life being sucked out of her. But then, a giant bubble formed around her until she was in the bubble.___

_ "What?" Mariah's own voice echoed through the bubble. The bubble carried her through a place where colours were swarming around, like something from the 60's. Then the bubble popped and she fell.___

_ "EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! NOT AGAIN!!!"___

_ Opening her eyes she saw a women dressed in white in front of her. Even her hair was bleached and her eyes grey as smoke. "Hello young one."___

_ "Who are you?" Mariah looked around, there was a grey sky and below her was a deserted ground that felt that sand.___

_ "Why, I am the one who makes sure if you're going to die or live... mostly to people in coma's." Her voice was a sharp and strict one. She looked at Mariah for a moment and then said, "Well... you're the one who didn't know what to decide! I had to do it for you, but you did say you still wanted to live. I'm not nice nor will I do favours, but a young soul like you should live. But you must go through a journey's mind, and face things you'd never imagine. And you must do it on your own. No one will help you, and don't think I will." She nodded. "Now get going!"___

_ Before Mariah could reply, a flash of light set her in a hospital room with Rei looking down on her. A voice echoed in her mind. "You will have little time to warn your boyfriend that you're not dead, but hurry up."___

"MARIAH!" Mariah blinked and her eyes cleared. Rei was standing in front of her, tears in his eyes. he grasped her hand and realized it was still cold. "Mariah?" 

"Rei... I don't have much time, I won't let go! I promise Rei! I have to do something on my own! But I will be back!" Hugging Rei, Mariah kissed his soft lips again. "I won't let go..." 

And she fell back onto the bed, stiff as before. 

_I won't let go...___

_* * *___

^^ Don't worry! Of course there's a sequel... of course, ONLY if you want one... ^_~ Or should I leave it like this. 

And I'm still like totally sorry! Please! *hugs* And the sequel will be up soon... I think. 

Check out my new story: What a Stange Path We've Walked, it has bits and bits of Mariah and Rei... if you still like this couple. 


	6. Epilogue: Letting Go

**Letting Go**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, blah blah blah

**A/N:** Ha, almost 2 years. This isn't the sequel. It's more like a... happier ending. It's also REALLY SHORT, just so you know.

I'm getting flamed so much lately. Oh well, flamers are the only ones wasting time and energy if they think I give a damn.

**Warning: **This ending is really upsetting. If you really like R/M, I don't think you should read this. It's really depressing. It's almost insane. This part should be rated PG13/R

You have been warned, so don't come flaming me that it sucked.

* * *

"Mariah..."

Rei paced around the room. Mariah said she wouldn't let go. That means she'll be back! She'll be back! She will! The doctors were in there, talking in low voices that he didn't even bother to try to hear. He knew what they were going to say. Poor little girl, so much hopes, died. All her dreams, dead... would her memories be dead as well?

One doctor, dressed all white, he spoke in a tone of no emotion but no lies.

"She has no pulse."

"Her heart has stopped."

"She's stopped breathing."

"She's become pale and sickly."

"Her brain waves fell flat."

"She can't move a muscle."

"I'm sorry, son."

"She's dead."

Rei let out a animalistic scream of pain and horror, but most of all, of disbelief. In a quick motion, he torn away and ran into the room where his love once laid. He looked at her souless body and slammed his fist over and over again, against the bed. "YOU WILL WAKE UP MARIAH! WE WILL BE TOGETHER! WE'VE TRIED TOO HARD TO BE TOGETHER FOR THIS TO FALL APART! I'VE WATCHED YOU FALL TOO MANY TIMES FOR YOU TO BE GONE. YOU WILL COME BACK. MARIAH!" He screamed her name again and it looked like he was going to scream those useless words again to a shell. Instead, his voice became hoarse and small as he laid his head on her bed, panting. "Please Mariah. You promised. You said you wouldn't let go..."

Maybe it was the heated lights that filled the room. Maybe it was the happy sun outside that gave no mercy, but Rei's voice seemed to weep... or was it his golden eyes?

"You said you wouldn't let go."

* * *

Tyson stared at the empty shell that was once his friend. He wasn't the same. Tomorrow would be even harder, it was her funeral. She was already in a coffin that sat in the Church. It was all planned, all ready. Ready to mourn at, to mourn for.

He thought about talking to Rei about it. But Kenny decided against it. It would cause him more pain if his friends were like this.

Rei snuck away. His catlike steps made no sounds as he crept to the Church. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't felt so good in a long time. And inside, he knew the truth. Part of him had died, and the other part was just waiting for the right moment to fall as well. _Might as well get it over with._ He finally came to the coffin. But he couldn't dare look inside. _She's going to be back. There's just a little delay. But all will be alright. They have no right to bury her. They just don't get it. She'll be back. SHE PROMISED!_

Rei started walking back, but a heated flash went through his heart. He could not be torn from his love now. Rei fell to the ground. Physically, he looked healthy, normal... but mentally, he was falling Breaking into the tiny pieces that would never form again.

So he was on the floor, panting hard. Eyes wide, starin in disbelief at nothing. So this was his end. Rei always thought he'd have a more honorable ending then lying on the ground, perfectly healthy, yet breaking apart and dying.

It didn't make sense.

Was he dying? How could this be? He was fine. He IS fine.

Another ray of pain flashed through him. Was he delusional? What... what was happening?

Rei got up and staggered over to the coffin. He couldn't control his body. Only half of the coffin was open. The moonlight shone on her milky face. His invisible strength gave out and he collapsed on the lower part of the coffin, which was close. A cold breeze went by, it seemed to speak. _Rei..._

He blinked. _I'm sorry Mariah. I'm sorry. You were hanging on. I know you were. But I..._

_I'm the one who's letting go._

And then he closed his eyes to the world.

* * *

SAIODJODS'F OAFDS Omigash. That was the worse ending I ever wrote. I'm so ashamed.

I'm so sorry to all those fans out there. I really am.

If I can think of something better, I'll post that instead of this okay?

I'm so sorry!

-Mimo


End file.
